The Way Young Lovers Do
by laffertyluver23
Summary: Petey/Sunshine. Slash. Petey and Sunshine have been in a relationship for nine years, when Sunshine has to move away. Will the couple be able to survive the distance? And where do the other Titans fit in?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Way Young Lovers Do

Pairing: Petey/Ronnie

Disclaimer: I don't own Remember the Titans or the characters from it! Title taken from the Jeff Buckley song with the same name, so not mine!

Warnings: soft lemon, slash, hand job

A/N: I don't really know too much about broadcasting, but I tried =)

"Okay so have chapter thirteen read by Monday and enjoy your weekend," Petey Jones called out to his eleventh grade English class, running for the door. Petey had been teaching at T.C Williams High School for the past five years and he loved it. He and his fellow Titan teammates had left a legacy at the school that had most of his students looking up to him. Not only did he like the admiration and respect he got from his students, but just being able to inspire and educate the new generation at his old school meant a lot to him.

Petey stuffed his papers into his messenger bag and grabbed his coat to leave. The good thing about Friday's was that it was rare a student ever wanted to stay behind for extra help, so he was able to go home early. Petey locked his room door and headed towards the teacher's parking area, saying bye to his co-workers along the way.

"Petey!" Petey turned around toward the voice. "I know you weren't about to just up and leave without sayin' bye to me!" the blond scowled jokingly.

Petey laughed. "Sorry Alan, just in a rush to get home." Alan taught a physical education class at the school and also served as an assistant football coach.

Alan smirked at Petey. "I forgot you have someone waitin' for you when you get home, must be nice man."

"I'll admit I have it good, but havin' a different woman in your bed every week don't sound too bad either."

Alan just smiled to himself. "What can I say, can't keep the ladies off me."

"Whatever man, I'll see you Monday," Petey chuckled, shaking his head at his co-worker and friend.

"Bye Petey, and remember, always stretch before starting anything strenuous, wouldn't want you to have to end the night early!" Alan called out to Petey's back, the man already retreating. Petey just shook his head and threw up a hand in acknowledgement, not bothering to turn around.

Once he reached the parking lot he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial button. After two rings the phone was answered.

"I've been thinking about doing naughty things to you all day," Petey smirked into his phone.

"Hey to you too," the voice on the other end said with a chuckle.

"What time are you coming over?" The other end of the phone remained quiet. "Babe?" Petey prompted.

"About that…."

"No, don't bail on me again! Damn it Sunshine, this will be the fourth night in a row you promised you were going to come over and didn't," Petey complained with his trademark fieriness.

"It's not like I don't want to be with you tonight, like you said it's been four nights, but it's really important I be at work. Trent said that if I come in for the morning broadcast and go out in the field at night, I might actually get to report a story soon. You know how important it is for me to be on television! I could be Alexandria's next big broadcaster, and don't you want that for me Petey?"

"I want to spend time with my boyfriend, and get laid," Petey mumbled, digging his keys out of his pockets and opening the door to his '75 chevy with more force than necessary.

Ronnie Bass let out a sigh. "I know I keep letting you down, but believe me when I say it's really hurting me to do so. I feel like shit Petey and I would appreciate it if you would tell me that me wanting to better my career is okay, and that you still love me."

Now it was Petey's turn to sigh. "Of course I still love you. It's because I love you I want to spend more time with you."

"How about I try extra hard to be out of here by ten, ten-thirty tops?"

"Ok, I'll just grade some papers until you come," Petey said defeated.

"Thanks babe, I love you."

"Love you too." Petey waited a few moments after the dial tone and hung up the phone. He placed his head on the steering wheel and closed his eyes. Logically he knew Ronnie had to work and was happy at the thought of Ronnie finally living out his dream of being on television, but the selfish side of Petey was angry and wanted his boyfriend. After several minutes had passed, Petey cranked up his car and peeled out the parking lot, toward his house that would just be holding him tonight.

* * *

It was eight o'clock and Ronnie was running on empty. He had been at the news station since eight that morning, and wanted nothing more than to be curled up next to his boyfriend, sleeping.

"Bass!" a deep voice shouted.

Ronnie looked up into the face of his supervisor Trent Garrison. "Trent?"

"We're about to leave to talk to the Reginald woman about the supposed brothel she has running out of her house, you ready to go?" asked Trent.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." Ronnie got up and grabbed his coat, happy to be leaving the office. He followed Trent to the company van, quickly looking the man up and down. Trent was tall and slender, much like himself, but lacked the muscle Ronnie had. Had Ronnie been single, the man's light blue eyes and thick, dark hair would have been a turn on, but seeing as how he was very much in love with Petey, Trent only served to remind him how he was not with his boyfriend right now.

"You excited?" Trent questioned with a quick look over his shoulder.

The brothel they were going to was probably nothing more than some old woman housing a few out of control young girls. Him in his lover's king sized bed sounded like a much better story, that he would be really happy to report on. "Yeah, I'm stoked."

Ronnie followed Trent out to the van, where he was greeted by two of his other co-workers, Alice and Ryan. Alice was new to the team like Ronnie and eager to put in the extra time to make it to the top. She was short and fiery, and her constant stream of witty remarks reminded him of Petey. Overall Ronnie really liked Alice. Ryan was more reserved, but a nice guy. Ronnie didn't see Ryan being part of the team much longer because he could already tell the man was getting tired of their crazy schedule.

"Oh, I forgot my jacket inside, tell them I'll be back in a second," said Trent, heading back to the office. Ronnie nodded an okay and kept walking to were his co-workers were standing.

"Sunshine!" Alice greeted him. The first day he arrived at the Alexandria news station, the sports broadcaster had asked him if he was the Ronnie Bass that had played for the '71 Titans. Ronnie had said yes, and proceeded to talk about his time with the team, and even his nickname "Sunshine" Petey had given him. He now knew to answer questions with a simple yes or no.

"Common Alice, you know it bugs me when you call me that," Ronnie reminded his friend.

"I forgot, only Petey is allowed to call you that," Alice teased softly, leaning into Ronnie so Ryan wouldn't over hear them. Alice was also from California and a very open minded person, so she was the only person in the office that new he was gay.

Ronnie rolled his eyes and turned to Ryan. "Hey man."

"Hey," Ryan said, his mouth still wrapped around the cigarette he was smoking.

"You know those things cause cancer right?" said Alice, mainly trying to get a rise out of the man. Ryan just inhaled deeply and blew a long line of smoke right in Alice's face.

"I guess we're both fucked now, huh?" he smirked and went back to his cigarette. Ronnie just laughed at his antics while Alice flicked him the bird.

"Damn dick, I thought all Southerners had some fucking manners," she mumbled. At that moment Trent showed up with his jacket and the team started to migrate to the van. Ronnie and Alice climbed in the backseat, while Ryan rode shotgun, and Trent drove.

"This should be a pretty interesting night," Alice commented, buckling her seatbelt.

"Why, you act like running a prostitution ring out of your house is so weird," Ryan replied.

"Well maybe not for ya'll folks down in back woods Mississippi, but where I'm from, yes it's a little weird," said Alice, using her best Southern accent.

"I swear the company hired children," laughed Trent.

"Whatever, he started it," Alice glared at Ryan. Ronnie just laughed at how the two were acting. To everyone but them, it was obvious the two liked each other, but instead of being adults, the two acted like five year olds with a crush.

Ronnie closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift to Petey. He thought about the day they had decided to come out to their friends. Ronnie laughed to himself as he thought of how Petey had acted that day. It was Superbowl Sunday and Julius was having a cookout at his house. The Titans had all graduated seven years prior, but still got together on the occasional holiday.

Flashback

"_Are you sure we should do this today? I mean, I'm sure the guys know, seeing as how we show up to everything together, and vacation together, and then there was that time at Christmas-" _

"_Petey," Ronnie cut his lover off, "We owe it to ourselves and our friends to tell them we're together. You love me, don't you, so what's so wrong with sharing that with our friends?"_

_Damn Ronnie! All he had to do was question Petey's love for him and he could get the man to do just about anything, and Ronnie knew that. _

"_Ok, we'll tell the guys!" Petey huffed in frustration. The two walked towards Julius's backyard, Petey several steps behind. Once Ronnie reached the gate and was about to open it, he looked back to see Petey still behind him. _

"_Oh my god, just come on," Ronnie rolled his eyes and grabbed Petey, pulling the man into the backyard. _

"_Hey man what's up?" Big Blue greeted, throwing up a hand at Petey. _

_Petey jerked his head up in acknowledgement and gave a stiff, "Hey man." Blue looked at him confused, leaving his hand in the air as if to say 'you gonna just leave me hangin?' _

"_What's wrong with him?" Blue asked to Ronnie, as both men watched Petey retreat into the crowd of people, barely talking to anyone. "We can normally tell he's coming a mile away."_

"_He just has a lot on his mind," Ronnie responded. _

"_Well I have some ribs on my mind, so I'll see you later man," Blue gave Ronnie a quick nudge on the arm and left. _

_Ronnie walked further into the back yard, saying hey to all his friends. He talked to Gerry a minute about his training for the Olympics and Rev about his trip to Africa where he helped set up mission schools. Ronnie had just finished half listening to Julius talk about the new improvements he had done to the backyard, when he remembered what Petey and he had planned. _

"_Have you seen Petey?" Ronnie asked Alan as he walked by. _

"_I saw him go in the bathroom awhile ago. I think he might be sick or something." _

"_Excuse me," Ronnie said to Alan and Julius, and headed for the bathroom. Ronnie gently knocked on the bathroom door, calling out to his boyfriend. "Petey, are you okay in there?" _

_Immediately Petey opened the door and pulled Ronnie into the small bathroom. "I thought I could do this but I can't, I'm sorry." Petey said quickly, his arms wrapped around Ronnie. _

_Ronnie sighed and rubbed Petey's back. "It's okay. I knew this was going to be harder for you then me. Hell the guys all knew I liked men the first day they met me. It's just, we have been together close to eight years, and I wish we could be public at least around friends, but I would never force you to do anything."_

_Petey pulled back to look at his boyfriend. "I love you."_

"_I know," Ronnie smiled. Petey moved his arms to Ronnie's neck and brought the man closer to him, until his lips met Ronnie's. Ronnie kissed back slowly, making sure to suck on Petey's bottom lips every now and again because he knew how much he loved it. Petey gripped Ronnie's hair and shifted their bodies so that Ronnie's ass was pressed into the sink. _

"_Up." Petey commanded, lifting Ronnie up and placing him on the sink himself when his lover didn't respond fast enough. Ronnie was about to comment on Petey's sudden neediness, but forgot when he felt full lips assaulting his neck and collarbone. _

"_Fuck," Ronnie hissed as Petey bit down at the base of his neck._

"_Plannin' on it," Petey replied cockily. Ronnie grasped at the bottom of Petey's shirt and pulled it over his head. He took a moment to look at the man in front of him. Petey was perfection. His chiseled chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. Golden brown skin was pulled tight over a perfect six pack, and Petey's arms looked like they had been cut from the best marble. Ronnie was happy and jealous his lover was able to keep his football body even almost a decade after they had graduated. _

_Ronnie was brought back to the moment by a firm grip on his crotch. "I guess I'm going to have to try harder to keep your attention." Petey said huskily. _

"_Just thinking' about you babe," Ronnie replied, his eyes rolling back in his head at the feeling of Petey massaging him through his shorts. _

"_Good." Petey stopped long enough to unbuckle Ronnie's pants and reach into them, "look what I found," Petey smirked. Ronnie hissed at having his boyfriend's large hands finally on him. Ronnie waited until Petey worked up a rhythm stroking him to pull the man into a deep kiss. _

_After only a few rough strokes Ronnie could already feel the heat pooling in his stomach. Under any other circumstance he would have been embarrassed, but he was with the man of his dreams, and Petey could always cause his body to react quickly. _

"_I'm so fucking close baby," Ronnie whined, slamming his head against the mirror behind him. The muscles in Petey's arms were jumping from the quick pace of his pumps and it was turning Ronnie the fuck on. "Just a little faster!" he begged, his body beginning to tense. _

"_Come for me, let it go baby," Petey whispered hot in Ronnie's ear. Ronnie keened, he was so damn close!_

"_Man, what is-- what the fuck?"_

"_Fuck!" Ronnie shouted and came hard inbetween Petey and himself. He closed his eyes, letting his orgasm ride through him. _

"_What the fuck!" the surprised shout brought him out of his post-coital high and he looked to his left to see a shocked Alan standing next to his lover who was currently burying his face in come covered hands._

"_Really guys? Really?" Alan shouted._

"_Alan, I can explain," Petey started, glancing nervously at his friend._

"_I've been waitin' on this god damn bathroom for fifteen minutes and ya'll are in here fucking like teenagers! Why didn't ya'll just fuck in the closet like at Christmas?" _

"_What?" Petey asked incredulously. Alan had just walked in on them, and he was pissed about having to wait for the bathroom?_

"_What, you thought I was upset about you two? Shit, the team takes bets each time we meet on whether it will be the time ya'll finally go public. Which reminds me I owe Gary ten bucks…. Thanks a lot!" By this time Ronnie had buttoned up his pants, and Alan was pushing the two out of the bathroom. "Why couldn't ya'll have come out at New Year's?" Alan grumbled, slamming the door in the lover's faces. _

"_What the fuck just happened?" Petey asked, come still on his hands and his shirt still in the bathroom. Ronnie just took in his boyfriend's appearance and laughed, leaving Petey to scowl adorably. _

End of Flashback

Ronnie opened his eyes and looked out the window. The team had arrived to the "madam's" house.

"Sweet dreams, sleeping beauty?" asked Alice.

"Very," Ronnie responded, unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of the van. The four silently grabbed the equipment from the back of the van and proceeded up the driveway to the front door. Trent looked at Ryan to make sure he had the camera ready, then rang the doorbell.

"Oh ya'll made it!" Ronnie looked at the old woman in front of him, hugging Trent like he was a long lost friend. Ms. Reginald was little, and looked fragile, but scrappy at the same time. Her hair was dyed a bright orange and sat high on her head. Even though it was evening time, she was dressed up in a black cat suit with bright pink and orange jewelry to accessorize. The most eccentric thing about her was probably her clownish make-up and long, hot pink nails. Ronnie had to admit, the woman was a character.

"I'm glad you agreed to an interview," Trent said politely.

"I'm glad ya'll agreed to stop by so late darling," Ms. Reginald purred, ushering the team in.

For the next two and a half hours the four listened to stories of Ms. Reginald's youth, her six marriages, how she had been a prostitute, then about how she took in her girls- all of which was not remotely interesting to Ronnie. The blond was just about to nod off when he heard Trent thank her for her time and call out for Ryan to pack up the camera.

Once they were outside Trent turned to look at Ronnie and asked, "So, how did you like your first time out in the field?"

Ronnie forced a smile, "It was great." Trent smiled back and walked around to driver's side.

"I wanted to kill myself, twice," Alice whispered in Ronnie's ear before she climbed into the van.

"Me too," Ronnie whispered to himself. "Me too."

* * *

"Petey?" Ronnie called out. He kicked off his shoes and threw his messenger bag down on the floor. "Petey?" Ronnie called again, moving through the house to find his boyfriend. He went into the living room to find papers everywhere but no sign of Petey.

"I'm not that late babe, we still have plenty of night left," Ronnie tempted. He made his way to the bedroom and found Petey passed out on the bed, his work clothes still on. Ronnie couldn't help but smile. Petey was notorious for taking cat naps in order to stay up later at night. Too bad his lover decided to clock out before midnight.

Ronnie sighed and pulled off his tie, then his shirt and pants, until he was left only in his boxers. He walked over to Petey and shimmied the man out of his trousers. The blond curled up behind his boyfriend, wrapping an arm across Petey's stomach.

"Your home," Petey said, sleep heavy in his voice.

"I promised I would be," Ronnie responded, placing a kiss on Petey's shoulder.

"I expect sex tomorrow."

Ronnie just laughed. "Of course." He snuggled closer to Petey, and let his lover's heartbeat lull him to sleep.

A/N: hoped you liked it! Reviews= 3


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Way Young Lovers Do

Pairing: Petey/Ronnie

Disclaimer: I don't own Remember the Titans or the characters from it! Title taken from the Jeff Buckley song with the same name, so not mine!

Warnings: Yummy LEMON! Ye be warned!

A/N: I wanted to take a slight detour from the story just to give a highlight into Petey and Sunshine's life. It still fits with the story, but I realize it doesn't do much to push the plot forward. Sorry…kind of? Also, this is sort of my first full blown lemon so proceed with caution. Last thing, this story is set nine years after they've graduated. The other Titans have known about the couple for two years now.

* * *

The smell of bacon lured Petey out of his sleep. He rolled onto his side and buried his face into his pillow. The smell of pure Sunshine still clung to the linen. Petey smiled into the pillow and held onto it tighter. After a deep inhale of his lover's scent, he let go of the pillow and sat up in bed. Petey rotated the kinks out of his shoulder and climbed out of bed, heading for the bathroom. Once he was in the bathroom he briefly admired the handsome mug staring back him like he did every morning, and grabbed his toothbrush from off of the counter. He smiled when he went to grab his toothpaste. He had had to give up his favorite brand because Ronnie was allergic to whitening. The allergy was nothing to laugh about, but it reminded him just how big apart of his life his boyfriend was.

After Petey finished brushing his teeth and washing his face he walked to the kitchen. Ronnie was at the stove with his back turned to him. He was scrambling eggs and singing off key to some hippie-like song Petey didn't recognize. Petey snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You know I like my eggs fried right?" he teased. Ronnie jumped slightly but quickly relaxed back into his boyfriend's chest.

"Good morning to you too." Ronnie turned around and put his arms around Petey's neck, drawing him in for a kiss. He tried to deepen the kiss but Petey pulled back and smiled at him.

"I'm really glad you came last night, even if I did fall asleep," admitted Petey. "I've missed you a lot these past few weeks and I just want to make up for that time this weekend," he ended his statement with a chaste kiss.

Ronnie smirked, "I think I remember something about you deserving sex this morning…."

Petey laughed and slipped out of Ronnie's arms, walking across the kitchen to the refrigerator. "Sex- yes, this morning- no." Ronnie pouted. "After breakfast I wanted us to go to the park."

"How about sex during breakfast and then the park?" Ronnie tried negotiating.

Petey rolled his eyes and grabbed the orange juice container from the refrigerator, drinking straight from the container. "If you burn everything there won't be any breakfast to have sex during." Ronnie frowned, then remembered the eggs and quickly turned back around to the stove.

"Shit! I think they'll be ok?" Petey walked up and peered over Ronnie's shoulder at the black eggs.

"We could do breakfast on the way to the park," he suggested.

* * *

The guys grabbed a light breakfast of bagels and juice at the coffee shop near Petey's. Since the park was only a couple of blocks from the coffee shop, the two decided to just walk to the park. It was November and the changing leaves were swirling in the chilly air around them. The sun was already high overhead, but the rays beating down on them did little against the light wind. The pair were walking in a comfortable silence, listening to the cars zip past them. Within minutes they were at the entrance of the park. Numerous families and couples could be seen through the gate, enjoying the pretty morning. Ronnie bent down and started taking off his sandals.

"Do you have any idea what happens in the park?" Petey started.

"Yes, dogs shit, people pee and _fuck_ in this park, I know the ground is dirty, and I don't care," Ronnie replied, holding up his shoes in one hand at Petey. Petey shook his head at his boyfriend.

"That is so gross," he pushed the gate open for them and walked inside. "And make sure you don't touch my bagels!" he said over his shoulder to Ronnie, who just laughed at him.

"You've had worse things in your mouth," he countered, following Petey down the stone path. Petey raised an eyebrow at him while sitting down on a park bench, away from the people at the park. "Well you have." Ronnie sat down next to him and grabbed the bag of bagels from Petey.

"Remember, mine are the ones without blueberries in them."

"Thank you for reminding me, after nine years I still can't remember that you hate blueberries!" Ronnie exclaimed mockingly.

Petey scowled at him. "I was trying to subtly remind you not to put your dirty hands on my bagels, jackass." Ronnie reached in the bag and pulled out a plain bagel, making sure to seductively lick a long line around the bagel. Petey gaped at his boyfriend.

"You realize if anyone but you had done that they would have been socked in the mouth by now," Petey said, trying not to get angry at his saliva covered bagel.

Ronnie smiled at him mischievously. "Aw, is it because you love me so much?" he sung.

"No, it's because I love your _ass_ so much." Ronnie threw the bagel at Petey in protest. The bagel bounced off his chest and landed in the grass beside them. "Hey! That was my bagel!" Petey exclaimed, staring longingly at the bagel on the ground.

"Serves you right, jerk," Ronnie grabbed his bagel and took a huge bite. "This is so good, I'm so glad I have two of them" he hummed in delight, making a show of eating the food in front of Petey.

"I'm beginning to think we should have just stayed in and had sex this morning," Petey grumbled. Ronnie laughed and handed Petey the bag so he could eat the only bagel he had left.

When the two finished breakfast they threw away their trash and started to walk one of the many trails around the park. Petey looked at Ronnie and the way the sun caught on his hair. He wanted nothing more than to intertwine his fingers in his boyfriend's and get lost in just the two of them. He couldn't wait for the day it would be ok to just hold his boyfriend in a public place. For now though, he had to keep an acceptable distance from Ronnie and pretend the man beside him wasn't the love of his life.

"What are you thinking about in that brain of yours?" asked Ronnie.

"You," Petey replied honestly. Ronnie ducked his head as a soft blush spread across his face. They had been together so long, and Petey still made it impossible for him to control his emotions around him.

"What about me?" he asked, looking up into the eyes of his boyfriend.

"I was thinking about holding your hand, right now, in front of everyone." Ronnie let himself relish in the thought. It would be nice to be able to not have to second think being affectionate.

"Maybe one day." The two continued walking around the park. They came to a set of stairs leading down to the park's one lake. Ronnie went down first, followed by Petey. Ronnie sat at the edge of the water and stuck his feet in. A group of ducks were a few feet away, pecking at the bread crumbs left by earlier park visitors. Petey sat down beside Ronnie but kept his feet away from the water.

On the other side of the lake a family was fishing. The dad and his son were in their own world, focusing only on the lake and catching dinner. The mom was trying in vain to get her daughter interested, but the fishing pole hung limply in her hand. Granted the family didn't look like they were enjoying each others company too much, but they looked right together.

"I want us to have that one day," Ronnie said, still looking out across the lake at the family.

"What, a boring family outing?"

"A family." Ronnie replied, turning to his boyfriend.

Petey faced Ronnie. "You are my family," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ronnie blushed again and turned back to the lake. They spent a few more hours at the park, sitting by the lake, walking around, and playing a few games of Frisbee. By three in the afternoon they were back at the car, and ready to go home.

"What are we going to eat," asked Ronnie as he put his seatbelt on.

"We could go back to my place and order something if you want. Pizza and beer sound like a good idea?" Ronnie nodded a yes and Petey cranked on the car and started to drive back to his house. When they arrived, Petey called the pizza place and ordered their usual large pizza with half pepperoni and half veggie supreme. He got two bottles of Miller's high life and walked out to his back porch where Ronnie was lounging in a fold out chair. Petey handed Ronnie a beer and sat down next to him.

"I had fun today. I didn't realize how much I _needed_ time around you," said Ronnie, taking a gulp of his beer.

"I know, the older we get the busier we get," Petey cleared his throat. "I remember when it was so easy. In college you were just a bed away and all we had to worry about was graduating. I miss the days when I got to see you everyday; I definitely took them for granted."

He paused. "I love you so much," Petey said softly, his eyes glistening from tears he always refused to let go. Petey was passionate with his emotions, but he wasn't emotional. In their nine years, Ronnie had only seen the man close to tears a handful of times.

Ronnie placed his beer on the ground and got up to straddle his lover's lap. He put both hands on either side of Petey's face, looking deep into his eyes.

"Prove it then," he said playfully.

Petey leaned up into Ronnie and captured his lips. He loved how soft his boyfriend's lips were against his. Petey slid his tongue across Ronnie's bottom lip, biting it softly until Ronnie opened his mouth wide enough for him to slip his tongue in. He pushed his tongue all the way in, and massaged Ronnie's with his own, earning a moan from his lover.

Ronnie curled his arms around the back of Petey's head and scooted closer to him so that his ass was directly on top of Petey's crotch. Petey's fingers gripped Ronnie's hair tightly, causing the man to let out a gasp and let his head fall back slightly. Petey took the opportunity to leave bruising kisses down the nicely tanned skin of Ronnie's neck. His free hand snaked its way up the blond's shirt, rubbing the tight expand of warm skin it felt. Ronnie grounded his ass down on Petey, wanting more contact.

Petey kissed his way back up, and attached his lips to Ronnie's before picking the man up. Ronnie wrapped his long arms around Petey and let the man walk them back to his bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom, Petey placed Ronnie on the bed and crawled between his legs. He placed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling his shirt over his head. Ronnie followed suit and chucked his shirt.

Ronnie groaned when Petey's chest was flush against his and those full lips were sucking on his Adam's apple. Petey unbuttoned Ronnie's pants, living a trail of butterfly kisses down his chest. He took the zipper into his mouth pulled it down, careful not to let any part of him touch Ronnie's half hard cock. He sat up to pull off Ronnie's pants, then put his face back on level with Ronnie's crotch.

"_Please_," Ronnie whined.

Petey licked a stripe up the length of Ronnie's boxer briefs. He smirked when he felt the muscle of Ronnie's inner thigh tense. He took his hands and placed them on Ronnie's thighs, and slowly began to message his way up them. Petey started to nip at the cotton fabric, every few nips catching a piece of Ronnie's hard on and rolling his teeth on it.

Once his hands had made their way up Ronnie's thighs and his thumbs were under the fabric, rubbing soft hair, he gripped the boxers and pulled them down. Petey looked down at Ronnie on his back, his cock deep pink and curled toward his stomach.

"Beautiful," he whispered huskily, dipping back into Ronnie. Too impatient to keep up any kind of foreplay, Petey licked Ronnie's cock one time before wrapping his lips around it and sinking down until soft blond pubic hair tickled his nose.

"Fuck, warn me next time," Ronnie grunted out, shuddering at the sudden heat around him. Petey moved languidly, the bobbing of his head up and down turning Ronnie on. Petey reached out for the lube which was conveniently still on his bed from his session he had with his self the previous night. He spread some lube on one of his fingers and placed it at Ronnie's entrance, the other hand started to massage his balls. Petey eased his finger into Ronnie. After a minute he lubed a second finger and added it in, scissoring them back and forth.

"That feels so good baby," Ronnie keened, thrusting down onto Petey's fingers. "I want you inside me."

Petey removed his mouth from Ronnie with a loud 'pop' , and unzipped his pants that he had forgotten he still had on. He pulled his pants and boxers off in one fluid movement and got back on the bed. He took the lube and squirted a liberal amount onto his palm. Petey took hold of himself and lathered the lube on, closing his eyes as he thought of how it would feel inside Ronnie.

Petey took Ronnie's legs and placed them over his shoulders. He lined himself up with his lover's entrance and began to push in until his hipbones were flush against Ronnie's ass. He captured the blond's lips and kissed him deeply, slowly pulling out of him. He pushed back in at the same speed, working up a lazy rhythm. Ronnie hooked his ankles, trying to pull Petey in deeper.

"Faster," Ronnie breathed out, throwing his head back. Petey pulled out and snapped his hips forward quickly. He continued to do this, the sound of skin against skin soon filling the room.

"Fuck!" Ronnie shouted out when Petey found that right bundle of nerves inside him. Petey slammed into him harder, hitting the spot over and over at a brutal pace. A thin sheen of sweat glistened over their bodies.

"Fuck Petey, ungh ,I'm so, _oh ggooddd_, c-close," Ronnie mumbled, incoherently. Petey reached in between them and wrapped his hand around Ronnie's cock, pumping in sped with his thrust. Ronnie's finger nails deep into his back was the only warning Petey got before Ronnie was shooting his come on their stomachs.

Petey could feel his balls and back tightening as Ronnie's ass clutched around him. His thrust became erratic, and his thighs quivered as he felt his orgasm building.

"Come on baby, let go for me," Ronnie purred, his eyes still rolling back as his orgasm continued to send little shocks over his body. Petey pounded into his boyfriend two more times before his orgasm hit.

"Ronnie!" Petey gasped out as he flood his boyfriend's ass with thick ropes of hot come. Petey collapsed on top of Ronnie, too tired to pull out just yet.

"I love you," said Ronnie after a few moments, letting his finger trail lazy patterns on his boyfriend's sweaty back.

"I love you too, babe," Petey whispered, still trying to catch his breath.

The two laid together in each other's arms, thoughts of dinner and the demands of the future weekday completely forgotten.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Way Young Lovers Do

Pairing: Petey/Ronnie

Disclaimer: I don't own Remember the Titans or the characters from it! Title taken from the Jeff Buckley song with the same name, so not mine!

Warnings: none

A/N: I've made a promise to myself that I'm going to finish all the stories I've started to write on Microsoft before I start anything new, so hopefully I will get this one finished soon.

* * *

Sunday, as amazing as it was, had came and passed and now Ronnie was back at the office trying desperately to get ahead. Trent had already royally pissed him off within the first twenty minutes of arriving at work and he was seriously beginning to rethink why he had gotten into broadcast journalism in the first place.

"You okay Sunshine?" asked Alice. The woman walked into Ronnie's cubical with an extra cup of coffee in her hand. "I think I might actually be cuter than you today, something has to be up."

Ronnie gave his co-worker a smile. "I just miss the weekend."

"I bet you do," Alice said with a twinkle in her eye.

"You're horrible," Ronnie chuckled. Though she was joking, what Alice was suggesting couldn't have been closer to the truth.

Before Sunday, Ronnie couldn't remember the last time he and Petey had had a weekend to themselves, and it had been at least a solid week since they had been intimate, and for them that was too long.

"Well hopefully my news will bring you out of your funk. I heard from a certain little birdy that Trent was planning on doing a story about Omar Wright, T.C. Williams' new point guard."

"Hank always gets the sports stories," Ronnie interjected.

"I wasn't finished yet. I heard that considering your ties to the school and the fact that the kid is black, Trent is seriously thinking about giving the assignment to you."

"Wait, why would the kid being black make me more qualified to interview him?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "C'mon Ronnie, you know as well as I do that much hasn't changed in nine years. Sure, the schools are integrated but racial tensions are still high. And Hank, I bet that asshole came out of the womb with a shotgun in one hand and some lynch rope in the other."

Ronnie sighed. He wanted so bad to buy into Alice's words and allow himself to be happy about a possible chance at a televised interview. "Even with Hank being racist, he still gets all the sports assignments."

"Yeah, but Omar refused an interview last year at his old school from a white reporter. The kid is not going to give a redneck like Hank an interview. Besides, guess who he told a fellow teammate his favorite teacher was?"

Ronnie's stomach clenched. "Who?"

"Petey Jones."

* * *

"So, I want the honest truth- who actually took the time to read over the weekend?" Petey looked out at the sheepish faces of his students. Only half the class raised their hands and those only half were telling the truth.

"C'mon guys, I know the textbook isn't the most exciting piece of literature but it's not that bad."

"It's so boring Mr. J," one of Petey's most vocal students exclaimed. Petey focused his attention on Omar Wright at the back of the class. Omar was a good kid, a smart kid, he just spent most of time thinking about basketball rather than school.

"If you didn't read it Mr. Wright, then how do you know it's boring?" Petey challenged. The class let out a low chorus of snickers.

"And who said I didn't read it?"

"I do, in fact, I'm so sure you didn't read it, that if you can write me a one page paper right now on what is was about, I'll give you an automatic A for the semester."

Omar who had been reclined in his seat, sat up at the proposition. "You'll give me an A if I write one page right now, in class?" he looked at his classmates as backup that he had heard right.

"I didn't stutter did I?" Omar took out a piece of paper and pencil and began writing down what he hoped would be his free ticket to an A.

"Now that we have given the class clown something to entertain himself with, why don't we go over the test I gave out last week."

The class let out collect groans at the thought of the test. Petey had to admit that he had made the test a little harder than his previous ones. He just wanted to challenge his students a bit more because he knew they could handle it, and if the didn't too well, maybe they would take his reading assignments a little more serious.

"Overall, how did the class do?" Jenny Winters asked. Jenny had nothing to be worried about, she always did well on his test.

"Overall, the class met my expectations."

"Are you about to give us our grades?"

"At the end of class. Right now I just want to give back the test so we can go over the questions ya'll didn't feel confident on."

"So basically the whole test?" David Russo interjected.

"In your case Russo, yes." the class laughed at their teacher's joke. David was the stereotypical jock who dominated on the football field but not in the classroom.

Petey proceeded to hand back the test. Most of the students had problems with the same questions. Few students struggled with the questions Petey considered to be easy, and surprisingly the question that he thought would trouble most of them, almost all of them knew the answer to.

After about fifty minutes of going over the test Omar raised his hand. "Yes Wright?"

"I finished writing about chapter thirteen."

Petey walked over to Omar's desk and took the piece of paper from him. He moved back to the front of the classroom and took a seat on the side of his desk. It was obvious from the first few lines that Omar had not even cracked open the book.

Petey took a moment to at least pretend he was still reading the paper before glancing up at Omar.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Some of Omar's classmates turned back to look at him surprise.

"I told you Mr. J, I read that garbage, and it was boring as hell."

"You seem to have mistaken me Wright, I'm impressed that you had the balls to waste almost an entire class period writing about the history of Medieval literature when we covered that almost a month ago."

The smirk on Omar's face dropped as he realized he wouldn't be getting an A after all. Petey rolled his eyes at his student and grabbed the stack of grades off his desk and started to distribute them amongst his anxious students. When he got to Omar he paused and let out a sigh for dramatics. After a second of letting the male sweat he smiled and handed back Wright his test.

"Good job, Wright." Petey patted Omar on the back. He had earned a B+ which was better than most of the class.

After handing out all the test Petey walked back up to the front of the classroom. "As all of you saw on the syllabus there is a book report due next week. I already gave out the rubric and everyone has gotten their books approved so if anyone has any questions speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one raised their hands. "I'll take that as everyone has finished the assignment and I'll be reading A+ papers."

The bell rung signaling the end of class. The students gathered their papers and books and started filing out of the class. "Omar, can you stay back a minute?" Petey asked as the athlete made to leave.

"Sure Mr. J."

Petey waited until the last of his students had left before he turned to address Omar. "I heard that the Alexandria news station is going to be doing a piece of on the school's star point guard."

Omar rolled his eyes. "You heard wrong."

"What's that's suppose to mean? Dou you not want to do it? Getting exposure on television is a big deal Omar, think about all the scouts that will be watching." Petey tried to persuade his student.

"Scouts are already coming to the game on Friday, I don't need some bigot to help me with that," Omar spat.

Petey frowned. He knew the kid's school back in Mississippi was a lot more racist than Alexandria and he had had to experience a lot more injustice than the rest of his classmates.

"Look, if the only reason you don't want to do the interview is because you think the interviewer will be racist, I know someone at the news station that doesn't have a racist bone in his body."

Omar looked skeptical. "Is he black?"

"No, his name is Ronnie Bass, he's white and also a personal friend of mine."

"He played football with you?"

"Yeah, QB." Petey watched as Omar considered the thought of letting Ronnie interview him.

"And you said you two are friends?"

"More than friends, I consider him family."

Omar thought for another minute before finally agreeing. "Ok, I'll do it."

* * *

"Ronnie!"

Ronnie cringed at the sound of his boss shouting his name. He had tried all afternoon to avoid Trent, but it looked like his luck had finally ran out.

"What can I do for you Trent?" his boss took a seat on his desk, effectively crushing the papers Ronnie had been editing. He tried to suppress the urge to strangle the older man within an inch of his life.

"I'm sure you've heard that the station is going to do a piece on Omar Wright, junior point guard at T.C Williams."

"I heard."

"It's going to be a big piece. Not only is the kid a nationally ranked point guard, but this is the first time ever that the high school has been in the running to win a state championship in basketball, and that's all because of Wright."

"Yeah, a few of my buddies that work there mentioned him." When he and Petey actually had the time to sit down and talk it was never about T.C. Williams athletics, but Trent didn't need to know that.

"Well, the head coach called thirty minutes ago and said Omar agreed to do the interview on one condition- you are the one to interview him."

Ronnie leaned back in his chair to try to stop the room from spinning. This could be it, he could finally start getting the air time that he'd been busting his ass for. Trent looked down at him as he was having his mini nervous breakdown at the news of getting television time.

"Thank you," said Ronnie, finally snapping out of his stupor.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't fuck it up Bass."

Ronnie laughed at his boss as he walked away from his cubical. Of all the sports pieces that had come out of Alexandria he had never once been considered to report on them. For once things seemed to be coming his way.

Ronnie pulled the phone off its receiver and dialed the number to the high school. After two rings a familiar voice picked up on the other end.

"Hey sexy lady, can you put me through to Mr. Jones?"

T.C. Williams busty front desk attendant gave her usual greetings to her favorite alumni and transferred the call to Petey.

"Calling during work, either something amazing has happened or someone died," Petey joked.

"Thank you."

Petey smiled into the phone. "For what babe?"

"Without you I would have never gotten the Wright story."

"Ronnie, you're more talented than any of the guys at that news station and work twice as hard, you got this because you deserve it."

Ronnie blushed at his boyfriend's words. There was some merit to them but coming from Petey made them feel more true.

"Still, thank you."

"Congratulations Sunshine."

TBC


End file.
